


Colors (1)

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hope this is ok, I love to write peoms and I think this is a fun thing to try, Poetry, Symbolism, color connections, i love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: A poem about colors and wars.
Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Colors (1)

Colors shifting constantly,  
no sense with the motion, just chaos all around.  
A loss of clarity descending deep,  
all of it gone, no sight or sound.

Red and green mix in the fray,  
Blue's sweeping edge.  
Silent cries and whispered screams,  
erased from causer's head. 

Green shifts between friend and foe,  
the two confused and combined.  
Shouts of voices not the same but related,  
echoed within one's mind. 

These colors mix in ways unseen,  
From happy laughter to cruelly made lies.  
Sometimes the colors are a single boy,  
but more often different voices cry. 

A loss of clarity descending deep,  
memories lost and returned.  
Peaceful resolution is no longer here,  
That bridge had long since burned.


End file.
